Odd Falls For XANA
by MaryAllen92
Summary: No, it's not what you think it is. Yes, Odd falls for X.A.N.A., but X.A.N.A. isn't a boy. Odd and X.A.N.A. meet, and when they meet, things get out of hand. X.A.N.A. doesn't want to conquer the world, but was programed that way. Whats going to happens?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I know, it sounds weird, but what the heck, read it and see if you like it, PLEASE!**

**Odd Falls for X.A.N.A.**

**Prologue**

A blonde, purple haired boy sat in an old factory with his elbows on his knees and head resting on his hands. He was thinking about her again. The girl he loved, that he had to get rid of. She was virus, and he had to delete her so she wouldn't take over the world; thing is, is she didn't want to take over the world.

"What are you doing, Odd?" Asked a brown haired boy as he sat down next to Odd. "Don't tell me that you're thinking about her again."

He could only nod. "Yea," Odd replied in a sad voice. "I'm thinking of…her."

The brunette shook his head. "Why would you think about her?" He asked his self. He still didn't understand why Odd loved that girl; she was just a virus. "Jeremy said he was trying to bring her back, so you shouldn't worry about her. She'll be fine."

But Odd shook his head. "I want to see her again, Ulrich, I know she wasn't bad... If she was…then she would have gotten rid of us." He stood, "I'm going to go help Jeremy and Aelita."

The boy named Ulrich nodded. "'K," he said as he stood up and began walking out of the old factory. "If you need me, I'll be back at the dorm; just call."

Odd waved his hand as he walked in to the old factory elevator.

The elevator went down and opened up in the super computer room that Odd only knew so well. As he walked in, he saw a pink haired girl and a blonde haired boy were sitting at two different computers typing furiously.

"Jeremy," the pink haired girl said, "I think I found a program on her."

Jeremy, the blonde, got up and went to the laptop to look at the program. "It's a sample I took before we got rid of her." He said as he started to type something in. There was a beeping noise from the computer and Jeremy smiled. "I think we did it Aelita, I think we have her back.

Aelita, the pink haired girl, smiled and suddenly noticed Odd's entrance. "Maybe you should go see if she's down there."

Odd smiled weakly, it was the first smile they had seen for months. "Okay," he said as he walked back in the elevator and went down another floor, to the scanner room. It was already too familiar. Going in to Lyoko to see her, of all people.

When Odd walked in, there was nothing. No one was there. His chest hurt, why couldn't it be easy to get her back? But it wasn't. He began walking back in the elevator, before pausing to look at his surroundings once more. When he came back to the super computer room, he shook his head to the left and right. "She wasn't there." He said as he looked at the floor.

Aelita and Jeremy frowned. "Sorry Odd," Jeremy said as he walked over to him and patted him on the back. "Why don't you sit down?" He gestured to the side, "We'll tell you when we're through. Okay?"

Odd nodded and sat down in a corner on the floor. He was very upset that he got rid of her. He missed her. He use to come to the factory everyday to see her; and even though he wouldn't admit it, he loved her. Even more than anyone of his friends knew.

**A/N: I know, it's short, but I hope you liked it anyway! R&R! PLEASE R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm sorry you guys that I've been away from this story for a while. =/ I'm trying my best to update it to standards that . I approve of. I'm changing some names and trying to make the words a little bit better! So anyone who's on chapter uh….well the chapter that exists but isn't up yet .…you may want to read over?? SORRY!!!! HERE"S THE REVISED CHAPTER!!!**

**Odd Falls For X.A.N.A.**

**Chapter 1: Meeting X.A.N.A.**

"There is an activated tower in the forest region," Jeremy said into the microphone. "Be careful though, there are three blocks, two mega tanks, and something I can't identify. But they're headed straight for you guys!"

The pink haired animated girl nodded. "All right Jeremy," she said as she ran to the tower with Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich. "We'll be fine!"

"Just be careful Aelita," Jeremy replied as he watched the map to see where they were going.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd yelled as three arrows came out of his hand and hit two of the blocks. One of the blocks shot at him, but when it came at him, he didn't feel it. Ulrich had blocked it with his sword.

"Be more careful Odd, we need you to take Aelita to the tower." He said and then ran at the third block and stabbed it in the X.A.N.A. mark. It exploded right after he jumped back still in a fighting stance.

Yumi threw a fan at one of the mega tanks and hit its mark. "Go Odd!" She yelled as she caught her fan. "We'll finish these off."

Odd nodded before Aelita and he ran off to the tower. "Odd, that unidentified object is coming up!" Jeremy yelled into the microphone.

Odd fired another two laser arrows, but they missed the target by a long shot. "Don't yell Einstein." He said as he stopped in between Aelita and the unidentified object. "Jeremy… that object…it's a girl." Odd whispered as he lowered his arm.

The girl had white hair that was in a long braid that went down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were green like fresh grass, and she was as pale as moonlight. Black cat ears sat at the top of her head, and she even had a black tail, but she had normal, human hands. Two knives were on each side of her waist. She had on a white body suit, with a black skirt that went to the middle of her thigh, and a black jacket covered her upper half, but it wasn't zipped up and revealed the top half of the white body suit. The black boots she wore shined as if she was wearing them for the first time.

Jeremy studied her features for only a moment, but he still didn't trust her; he couldn't when the world's humanity was at stake again. "Protect Aelita at all costs." He told Odd, sternly.

The girl's expression remained blank. She sidestepped to let Aelita through, and even use her hands to show she was presenting the way to them; Aelita took this advantage and ran to the tower. "I will not harm any of you, not now, it's not time yet." She said to Odd. Her voice was as cold as ice, and anyone who had heard her voice had chill bumps going up and down their back.

Odd could only shiver at her voice, but he wasn't going to allow himself to show it. "Who are you?" He asked as he raised his arm to fire, at any time, if she tried to attack. "Why are you here? And how did you get in to Lyoko?" He demanded.

A smile appeared on her face, and for a moment Odd doubted that this girl could be their enemy. Then she said it, plain as day, "I'm your enemy," she had said as Aelita put the code in to deactivate the tower. "You know my name, but I'll tell you one I used to be called. Rose. That's what I want you to call me, Rose."

An orb of light surrounded them as she finished her sentence. "Return to the past now," Jeremy said as he pressed the 'enter' button.

**School**

"Why do you think that girl was there? Could she really be our enemy?" Aelita asked as they, Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, and her self, sat down in their seats for science.

Odd had drawn a picture of her, and Ulrich examined it. "Maybe we know her? I'm just not sure how… I mean, the only person that we allowed in was William, but he hasn't been around lately. Think X.A.N.A. didn't want him to go after us anymore after the lousy job he's been doing?" He questioned when he handed the picture to Jeremy. "Got any ideas Jeremy?"

Jeremy shrugged. "I've got nothing." He said. "She could have just…"

**RING!**

When the bell rang they quieted, "We'll talk about it later." Jeremy finished before the teacher began talking about the pop quiz she was giving them.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it's so short; the next will be longer, maybe. R&R, please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY PEOPLE!!! GUESS WHAT!! I'M BACK! Lol! =P I redid this chapter because I didn't like it, not very interesting, ne? Well I hope you like this new revised chapter!!!**

**Chapter 2: White Haired Girl**

Ring, ring, ring!

A cell phone rang loudly in the desolate factory, but no one answered the call.

Ring, ring, ring!

But still whoever was calling, kept on.

The scanner room echoed the vulnerable rings from the small, vulnerable cell phone which sat in one of the Lyoko warrior's pocket. The blonde with a purple streak lay in the scanner, unconscious. The ringing stopped and the elevator doors opened. "Odd!" Four voices shouted. Footsteps from the four sets of feet echoed off the walls.

**Four hours earlier…**

Violet eyes looked out over the desert sector, scheming on how to get the Lyoko Warriors to come back to Lyoko; but the violet eyes, who belonged to only one present person, only wanted one of them. The eyes became displeased with the land they looked at, and only one name came to mind. With a snap of pale fingers, two crabs appeared and they bowed. It was a sign that seemed to say, "What is your wish, our Master?"

"Bring him to me," came a girl's voice. "Bring Odd to me."

The two disappeared into smoke.

This girl already knew what they were going to do, and a smile came to her face. "We have a lot to talk about Odd." She said to the digital abyss in front of her. "It's time to see what will happen if I disagree with these plans. Let's see what you think of that, step father."

**Within the dorms**

Odd lay on his bed, still trying to figure out why the girl had allowed Aelita to pass, and staring at the ceiling during this process. "I still don't get it," he mumbled to his self. "Why did she let us pass?"

The small dog, Kiwi, barked in response.

"I don't know, Kiwi. I'm really curious about her." His cell rang, startling him before he picked it up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"X.A.N.A. attack, Odd, try to get to the factory and virtualize to Lyoko! We'll be there soon!" The familiar voice said.

Odd looked at the phone, surprised. Jeremy had never told him to virtualize himself on to Lyoko, but that was because he had never learned how to use the super computer. It still didn't explain why he would say to now, but Odd disregarded it before taking off to the factory. _Time to prove I can do this._ Odd thought to his self as he ran down the dorm's hallway. Unknown to him, he ran right passed Ulrich who was on his way back to their room from the showers.

It didn't take too long before Odd was at the factory and running the delayed virtualization program. He could only smile to his self when he landed on Lyoko. "Take that X.A.N.A.!" He cheered.

Clap, clap.

Odd looked around, trying to spot where the noise had come from, and his tail swishing in the process. "Who's there?" He yelled. Odd laughed to his self, "Ha ha, you guys got me! Come on out now."

He heard the footsteps from behind him, and turned. There she stood by the tower, leaning against the cylinder. "Follow me." The girl said to him before walking inside the tower. The entrance of the tower rippled like water, but Odd could only watch her disappear before he, himself, walked in. He scratched the purple cat ear on his head, unsure of what he was doing.

"Um…" He looked around, unsure of what to do now that he was with the girl that had allowed them to pass. What would he say to her? "Why did you…?"

She sat down, brushing her hair out of the way. "Do you remember my name?" Her voice was soft, but it was gentler than their first encounter.

"Rose." Odd replied. "Is that right, Rose?"

She nodded. "Yes." Her violet eyes looked him over, "You will call me Rose. Do you know why you're here?"

Odd scratched his head slightly. "Not really. I mean, I thought Jeremy was calling me to go to Lyoko. I thought…" He paused, what had he thought? "I thought that X.A.N.A. was attacking…but it seems that you were the one who called me, right?"

He got another nod. "I did, yes. Thing is, X.A.N.A. did attack." She smiled. "Isn't that annoying?"

"Yea," he could only reply. "He does get annoying when he attacks." A small sigh came from him. "I just don't get why he'd want to destroy the world. I mean, doesn't X.A.N.A. know that destroying the world will destroy him?"

For a moment, Rose stayed quiet and then she spoke. "X.A.N.A. is not male."

Odd looked surprised. "What?"

"X.A.N.A. is not of the male species. X.A.N.A. is female."

He was stunned, X.A.N.A. a girl? Of all things to be true, everyone had always assumed X.A.N.A. to be made from a man. Plus, it only seemed right that X.A.N.A. be a man, for who had seen a woman be the bad guy? "X.A.N.A. a girl?" He asked. "How is that possible? I mean, no one has ever seen X.A.N.A., but a girl?"

The girl pulled out one of the knives and ran her finger over the tip. "Enough." She commanded.

The purple cat looking boy was surprised. He had only seen her once, and had been talking to her for only a few minutes; but now he could see that this girl wasn't just any kind of person the only thing was…who was she? "Why are you here?"

"I won't answer that yet. I have a reason why I requested your presence." She looked up at him; her violet eyes seemed to paralyze him, it was as if they were keeping him from speaking. "X.A.N.A. wants me to fight you. You see, I held myself back from doing anything and I was…severely punished. In a few days, X.A.N.A. will launch another attack, not only that, but you and I will fight." Rose's eyes closed. "Do whatever you have to stop X.A.N.A."

Odd nodded. "I will. I'm a Lyoko Warrior, I have to stop X.A.N.A. But what happens if I win? Will you go back to the normal world and come back later on?"

There was a hesitation before she answered, "I will not go to the human world," she spoke softly, "I do not remember if I am human, but I do know that I won't go to the human world. I cannot be devirtualized. When I run out of life points, I run out of life."

"But why?" Odd yelled suddenly.

Her eyes became wide, it was as if she had never expected anyone to say that to her. "I…I don't-" She shook her head. "You need to go. Your friends are probably looking for you by now."

"How do I get out?" Was Odd's simple question. "How do I leave without Jeremy devirtualizing me? Or without a monster to finish me off?"

A small smile came to her face before she said, "Close your eyes."

He felt nothing before all his life points disintegrated and he was devirtualized.

**Present**

Light hurt his eyes when he awoke and all he could see were four blurry shapes. "Odd? Are you okay, Odd?" Came a loud familiar voice.

He winced at the sound. "Don't talk so loud, Einstein, I'm not deaf." He mumbled jokingly.

"Glad to see you're okay," Yumi said to him.

The blonde could only smile weakly as the blurriness disappeared. "Me too. What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the factory, Odd. And that's what we want to know, why are you here?"

**A/N: TA-DA! One long chapter! . Since I'm on spring break I can write as much as I want. I can't promise that you'll get anymore than this chapter and the next though. . I have to do a slideshow for choir =P So I'll be a tad busy! Hope you liked it!! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I don't have much time to write as of late. Lol. Well here's the chapter you guys have been waiting for!!!**

**Chapter 3: I want the Truth?**

The lunch room was in chaos with everyone coming in for lunch, the lines were long to the point that none of the Lyoko warriors wanted to wait that long for food. Even Odd hesitated on waiting in line for cafeteria food. They sat at their rectangular lunch table and spoke about what happened only a few days ago. "Can you explain to us what happened in the factory, Odd?" Jeremy asked for the hundredth time in the small time span that the incident had happened.

Odd was already staring into space. He didn't seem to notice that Jeremy was talking to him or talking period. "Earth to Odd," Ulrich said as he waved his hand in front of Odd's face.

"What?" Odd looked around, startled. "What it is?" He looked at his friends and noticed their confused and worried expressions. "I'm sorry you guys…" He looked at the table, "I just keep thinking about it. Why would that girl, Rose, warn me about the next attack? I mean, she is the enemy, isn't she? And the thing about X.A.N.A. being a girl…that's hard to believe…"

They listened to him and could automatically tell that something was up. "What happened exactly, Odd?" Aelita asked him as she put a hand on his should. "What did she say?"

He shook his head and the scraping of a chair could be heard as he stood up. "She said that X.A.N.A. is going to put me against her and that I have to win…" He paused and clenched his fist. "She'll disappear if I win, 'When I run out of life points, I run out of life.' I can't do it." His eyes were empty when he looked up at them before he walking away.

All eyes watched Odd's back until he disappeared around the corner, then they all turned toward Jeremy. "He doesn't want to beat one of X.A.N.A.'s creations, what will we do?" asked Ulrich. "He can't do that without regretting it. He can't kill anything with the face of a human."

"Next time we see her, I'll take a sample from her data. Maybe I can find something out. Maybe she is a human and be devirtualized instead of killed. It just doesn't seem right." Jeremy stated.

Aelita placed a hand on him, "What do you mean Jeremy?"

"X.A.N.A. shouldn't have that much power to create a monster that takes the appearance of a human. Plus, the information that this Rose gave to him, X.A.N.A. being a girl, doesn't make sense. She is the only human looking creature we have seen on Lyoko. What if this girl is X.A.N.A.?"

The Lyoko group nodded. "We have to keep Odd away from her then." Yumi said quietly.

Ulrich and Jeremy nodded.

"But Jeremy, what if she isn't X.A.N.A.? What if Rose is one of X.A.N.A.'s creations?" Aelita asked keeping her voice as low as possible so the next table wouldn't hear them. "What if she is trapped like I was? What if she has that risk too?"

He nodded, taking it in to consideration. "I'm not going to send you to Lyoko until we figure it out Aelita. I won't risk losing you."

Their table became as quiet as possible before Yumi whispered, "We can go check it out tonight and figure out who and what that girl is. Let's just keep Odd out of it, let's let him pull his self together before he has to do what has to be done. He can-"

"Yumi, we can't do that to Odd. He'll-" Ulrich began speaking.

Aelita interrupted. "Odd will be fine. We need to figure out what she is before he has to do something that he may or may not regret."

The Lyoko group agreed. "Tonight at midnight."

**Two hours before midnight…**

Ulrich watched the clock, waiting for time to speed forward. His brown eyes glanced at Odd's sleeping figure. _All he does is toss and turn and mumble in his sleep._ Ulrich would admit that he was worried about Odd, but their friends would never know why unless they actually spent a night in their room.

He watched as Odd turned over again, his arm over his face and his leg hanging off the bed. "No…" Odd mumbled. "I don't want to…" He turned over again this time falling off the bed.

Ulrich quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

He heard the muffle sounds of Odd. "Ow…" He mumbled. "Ulrich? Ulrich, are you awake?"

Ulrich pretended to stay asleep. He couldn't wake now and then get up two hours later.

Odd sighed before he got up and started putting on some clothes. _I need to talk to her. I want to know why it has to be me that has to…_ He opened the bedroom door and closed it quietly behind him before walking to the factory. _I must talk to her._

Ulrich opened his eyes before pulling his phone out and calling Jeremy. "I think Odd is going to the factory."

**In Lyoko**

Purple cat ears listened around. "Rose? Rose are you here?" He asked. The desolate desert didn't seem to have anyone there. "Rose? I need to talk to you." Odd began running to the nearest tower to search the next region. He ignored the details of the tower rippling like water when he entered the tower. He could recall how they sat in the tower to talk. "Where are you?" He jumped forward to the polar sector and stepped out of the tower.

The digitalized glaciers looked so real to him, and for once he felt cold. Strangely, he saw what appeared to be snowflakes. "Impossible…" He whispered. He rubbed his forearms to warm them up. Odd began looking around when he saw her. She was sitting on top of a glacier, watching the snow. "ROSE!" He yelled hoping to catch her attention.

Green eyes caught his. _Odd…_ She waved her hand and a path to her from him appeared. Slowly, Odd treaded to her. "What are you doing here?" The white haired girl asked. Her voice was monotone and her eyes had become empty. "You should be in the human world, not in Lyoko. There isn't any trouble here."

"I wanted to know more…"

**A/N: Yay! I got another chapter done for you guys. . Sorry it took so long . Hope you all liked it! R&R!!! XP**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you like the last chapter! XP Minus the cliff hanger! O.O didn't know that I knew how to do those still. Lol!!! Well here's the long awaited chapter that everyone has been waiting for! O.o for? Lol!**

**Chapter 4: Another Side**

"Ulrich," came the urgent voice of Jeremy's, "are you sure that Odd headed to the lab to go to Lyoko?"

Only Ulrich could really confirm this information since he had decided to follow Odd to the factory. He watched as he activated the program to allow him to go to Lyoko and then appear on the screen looking for the one he did not even want to think about. "Yea." He replied. "He's with her. X.A.N.A.'s pawn."

At that exact moment his cell phone went dead and he looked around. "Is X.A.N.A. planning an attack? Or is she going to allow Odd and Rose talk?" He shook his head. "Jeremy, you better hurry."

**In Lyoko**

Odd watched as the white haired girl looked around. "You shouldn't be here." She adverted her eyes away from him. "What do you want to know?"

"First, how did you do that? You made it…"

"Made it what?" She looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "I made it?"

The blonde haired boy stared at her. "You made it cold and the snowflakes…" Now he was the one confused. "Don't you know what snow is? Or what cold feels like?"

"Cold? Snow? Snowflakes?" Her green eyes seemed to glitter with questions making Odd forget his own.

He showed her a big smile, "Yea! It usually happens in winter! It's so beautiful, if only you could see it."

She cocked her head to the side. "Winter? A…season?"

Odd nodded. "Yep, and not only is it the best season ever, you get to play in the snow. We usually have snowball fights and build snowmen. Then there is hot chocolate with marshmallows and Christmas!"

"Christmas, what's that?" Rose asked quietly.

"It's where you get presents from your friends and family! And where this man with a white beard and red coat comes down the chimney to deliver presents, his name is Santa Claus." Odd excitedly replied. "You lay cookies and milk out for him to eat. And he's a round, jolly old man. Hmm, now that I think about it, its almost about that time now. I wonder what I'll get them…"

"By them you mean your friends, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy?" She sounded as if she had read it off a document.

The purple cat nodded. "Yea, we've been friends for such a long time…"

Rose interrupted him. "Because of X.A.N.A. correct?"

He nodded again. "Thanks to X.A.N.A. we are really close. If it wasn't for her, then we probably wouldn't even talk. Especially since Yumi is a year older than most of us."

They spoke for what seemed like hours, until…

"Virtualization!"

Odd stood up. "What are they doing here?"

The white girl looked at the ground beneath the cliff before replying. "They're here because you came to Lyoko." She stared at the figures, which had virtualized before Odd and her, with unblinking eyes. "You should not have come." She said not only to Odd but his friends as well.

Odd looked at her with confused eyes, "What do you mean?"

Abruptly she stood. "Do you know what you have done?" She yelled. Her green eyes became violet and the snowflakes that Odd had seen her make before swirled around the sector becoming a blizzard. "You must leave!" The flurry of snowflakes wrapped around Odd and her before Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi were devirtualized by what seemed as poisoned snow.

"ODD!" Jeremy yelled through the microphone. That was all Odd heard before everything around him went black.

**On Earth**

"Jeremy," Aelita began, "what are we going to do about Odd?"

The Lyoko warriors were panicking, for one of X.A.N.A.'s subordinates has taken Odd with her. "What if we don't find him in time?" Yumi asked with a worried tone. "What if he's lost forever like I once was?"

Jeremy only shook his head. He couldn't trace Odd's signal. He couldn't find him. There was only one person who knew where he was, and that was X.A.N.A. and X.A.N.A.'s subordinate, Rose.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm writing as fast as I can my gift to you guys! Merry Christmas!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I'm sorry I don't update a lot like I use to when I was in like…Jr. High lol… Anyway! Here's the chapter some of you may be waiting for! =) Let's see how much I can wow you guys this time. .…that's probably not an easy thing to do lol! Well excuse me for rambling!!! Here we go!!!**

**Odd Falls for X.A.N.A.**

**Chapter 5: Another Side **

**Part 2: Lyoko's other side**

In Odd's dream, he and his friends found an abandoned factory with an old master computer.

"_Look at this you guys," Jeremy said as he sat down in the chair before the computer. "It's still in perfect condition." He pressed a button on the keyboard, Odd was never sure which one since he wasn't exactly a computer tech like Jeremy, but as soon as Jeremy had pressed that one button, the factory came alive! "I think it's some kind of game!" The blonde with glasses exclaimed._

"_A game?" Odd found himself saying, "Well let's hop on and play, I've always been great at video games!"_

_Yumi looked at the computer screen, towering over all them. "What kind of game, Jeremy?" She asked looking just interested as the other two._

"_I'm not sure," was his reply, "it looks like some sort of virtual reality game."_

"_Let's try it out," Ulrich said from the elevator. "Maybe the helmets or whatever we use is down there on the next floor. Let's go."_

_All of them, except Jeremy, filed out and headed toward the elevator before going down another floor to what they eventually would call the Virtualization room. When they got down there, they saw three cylinder looking containers each having wires connected to them and metal doors that looked like they would still open and close perfectly. All three each stepped in a container before the virtualization process began, and where the whole mess with X.A.N.A. began._

"_Odd," the image of the factory disappeared and a beach appeared. "Odd." A young normal teenage girl stood before him. Brown hair with a red streak fell to the middle of her back and swirling around her. She also had pale white skin with green eyes that looked like fresh cut grass in the spring. "Odd!" A smile was pasted on her face. "Look at the sea, isn't it beautiful?"_

_Suddenly, she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the ocean where they stood knee deep in the blue sea. "It's beautiful," he whispered. "But…who are you?" A name came to his mind, but he couldn't grasp it, as if it was written on paper but was erased to where it was to blurry to read._

_She walked a little further out to sea and stared up at the clear blue sky. He realized she was wearing a light blue dress that tied in the back and had short sleeves, but right when he noticed the sky turned blood red. She turned back around to face him and he saw a face that looked familiar but unfamiliar to him. Her once green eyes had turned blood red, her hair was suddenly up to her shoulders and she was holding her shoulder which was bleeding. "Help me, Odd." There was a black tattoo on her arm which looked like it was an "X" that was wrapping around her whole forearm. "Help me…" She faded away and another girl stood in her place…_

"Rose," Odd gasped as he opened his eyes.

There next to him sat the one person he had come to see for the most peculiar reason, to see why HE had to devirtualize her which would result in her disappearing forever. "It's nice to see that you're awake," she said without looking at him.

He opened his mouth to say something when she suddenly said, "You're in a sector I created myself, but I never thought I would actually come back to it." Odd looked around at what looked like to be a bedroom that could probably be seen on Earth if he put together the right colors and such. "It was my first creation to make after I was put-made to be another creature to lure in you Lyoko gang."

"Rose…" The blonde with purple wanted to tell her about the dream he had of the human girl who suddenly became her after dramatic changes of her hair and eye color and wounds that surely seemed to be a n attempt to kill the human side.

"Odd," she said to him. "When I came to be, I was a mindless drone like one of X.A.N.A.'s other creations. A creature that would go after that pink haired child, Aelita, just on orders; but now," green eyes looked into black ones, "now I just…I want to know you. Especially you, Odd, you are something I need to have."

Odd's purple orbs widened. "Rose…"

Suddenly she shook her head. "Once, a long time ago, I was a human. I was forced to go into this place…and then…then I woke up here." Her hands became fists, "You need to know that I'm-I'm…" The sector began shaking and she suddenly took his hand, "I'm X.A.-" The sector began crumbling and she looked up before closing her eyes and whisking them away to another sector.

**In Odd's eyes**

Odd couldn't help but stare at Rose with wide eyes as she transported them to a different sector. He felt dizzy but that didn't stop him from watching her. How could this person who… his thoughts stopped, she had never helped him and if she was X.A.N.A. then why was she trying to get rid of Aelita? Of all people, why did SHE have to be X.A.N.A. "You...You're…X.A.N.A.?" He finally stuttered.

**A/N: Hope you liked it!!! XP I'm already starting on the next chapter! R&R please!! =D**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hope you liked the last chapter. Since my sister has soccer practice, I have time to type. Lol…I'm trying to update as much as I can. I want to at least finish ONE story before I go to college. Can you believe I've been on since my 6****th**** grade year!? Lol, well when I get in college, I may not have much time. And idk, I kind of got my thing back for writing, yay!!! Yay? Right, yay? ANYWAY!!! Here's your chapter!!! Anyone know what X.A.N.A. stands for? Well, let's hope not!**

**Odd Falls for X.A.N.A.**

**Recap**

Odd couldn't help but stare at Rose with wide eyes as she transported them to a different sector. He felt dizzy but that didn't stop him from watching her. How could this person who… his thoughts stopped, she had never helped him and if she was X.A.N.A. then why was she trying to get rid of Aelita? Of all people, why did SHE have to be X.A.N.A. "You...You're…X.A.N.A.?" He finally stuttered.

**Chapter 6: The whole truth **

**And **

**Nothing but the truth**

"Rose…" Odd stuttered, "you can't be X.A.N.A…."

"And why not," she looked at him abruptly, her green eyes looking a violet color once again. "Why can't I be X.A.N.A.? Is it because I let Aelita pass that one time? Or is it because I'm a girl and I've asked you here once? I am X.A.N.A.!" She yelled. "And my father is the reason why I'm here! He forced me in here before calling the men in black to get Uncle Francis because I was 'missing'. My objective was to get rid of Aelita, that's all I knew!" Her eyes were blazing a red color.

Odd's eyes were wide, and he looked like he was almost in terror. "But…" he shook his head, "you've changed since then. You aren't X.A.N.A.! You are Rose."

The red faded from Rose's eyes, "You're wrong, I'm X.A.N.A. which is a plan to get rid of the world because Francis Hopper made this world, and there also so many factories just like this one all over the planet. Do you know how…?" Rose shook her head, already knowing that she was off topic. "I am X.A.N.A., a plan to destroy the world."

Odd sat down on the structure that had probably been made a year or maybe even less when Rose appeared on Lyoko. "Rose, you know so much about us," he looked up at her, "could you tell me your story?"

She smiled at him before leaning against and sliding down a wall, which had suddenly materialized behind her, so she could sit down.

**(A/N: I'm saying they're 16 since I can't remember their age at this time and can't exactly look it up without wifi, which there isn't one here at the soccer field to hook up to.)**

"How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen, same age as you."

"How long have you been in here?"

Green eyes became downcast, "Since I was thirteen."

Odd looked her in the eyes and could only ask, "Please, tell me your story. Why were you put here? And do you know why Aelita was brought here? What is your task? What is hers?" Questions could only come to his mind, but he quickly shut his mouth before all of them came out and overwhelmed her.

The white haired girl pulled her braid to her front before pulling out the string that held it and began unbraiding it. "The day I was born…" she looked him in the eyes, "The day I was born, my mother ended up dying…and my father…he took me with him and blamed my uncle, Francis Hopper."

"Why did he blame Hopper for…what did he blame him for anyway?"

She sighed as she flipped her hair back. That was the moment, he saw her hair flash brown before becoming white again, it was long and down her back. "Father, he blamed Uncle because my mother died during child birth. I never understood why he blamed him, but the day before I was put in the virtualization chamber…"

**Rose's Memories**

_ A man in his forties was pulling a thirteen year old girl into an elevator with him; already red marks were appearing on her fair wrist. "Quit struggling," he demanded of the child. His black hair was askew and in his face as he finally let her wrist go to look at the damage down to his own arms from the struggling girl. "You little brat, I'm glad I'll be rid of you. Then you can destroy my brother's world while you hate me for the rest of your life."_

_ The girl was sitting in a corner of the elevator, on the floor; she stared at her father with green eyes of hate. Already she despised him for whatever he was planning, but not only that, but because he made her despise him from blaming her for her mother's death. "Why do you hate Uncle Francis so much, what did he do to you?" She basically yelled. "Uncle has never done anything wrong to you! Never has he taken anything from you or down anything to hurt you!"_

_ "You know nothing, child." The man replied, obviously the girl's own father, "You will never know the pain of losing someone you love that's close to you. So close that you would give your own life for them, but I couldn't because you killed her! And _Uncle Francis _is the one that will always be held responsible for making me work during that night, so I couldn't be with her. So determined to make that darn virtual reality world, and what will he use it for? To do the most stupid kinds of things ever! He'll never succeed!"_

_ He smirked. "Do you know how I know?"_

_ The pre-teen girl could only glare at him. _

_ "Your hate for me," his smirk widened, it was so evil that the girl had to grimace, "will destroy your uncle's world. You will be the Exterminator of worlds. How does that feel, hmm Anna? Exterminator Anna, it has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"_

_ "My name isn't Anna!" The supposed girl named Anna yelled. "It's Rose! Uncle Francis says that Rose is my name, I'm not my mother!" She was screaming now, her words almost bringing tears to her green eyes. Her brown hair was in her eyes and was almost covering up her whole face, but there were still glimpses of her fair skin. "You're a monster!" She screamed at him. "Holding a grudge against Uncle Francis and I, it's stupid! Mother loved me, she wanted me to live!"_

_ A cackle escaped the man's mouth, "Love? You think she loved you? My wife detested the fact that she was pregnant, and she probably hopes you rot in Hell."_

_ The elevator doors opened, and he grabbed her by the arm. The simple dress she wore swayed as he pulled her up and then tossed her into a cylinder tube. "Good-bye X.A.N.A., do you like that? Maybe when you finish destroying this place with your hate for me," an evil smile came to his face, "then you can come and attempt to destroy me. How does that sound?" _

_ The cylinder doors closed as she banged one fist against the doors and the other the she held against her arm. "I'll make you regret this!" She yelled in hopes he could hear her. _

**Back to the Present**

Odd was entranced by the story Rose had been telling that he didn't remember when he hadn't gotten close enough to her to just pull her close to him. "Your father was too hard on you." He told her.

Rose's head was on his shoulder, "My father didn't care about me. If he had it his way, then I would never have been born and my mother would be with him this very minute." She smiled a little at him. "Thank you for listening Odd, but I need to take you back. You need to go back to Earth, where you belong."

"You know, we could help you. We could get you out of this world and bring you back to Earth, you know that right?" Odd was looking down at her, showing hope in his eyes. "You don't have to be devirtualized for good, you could be devirtualized and go to Earth instead of becoming data. You could be with us!"

Wide green eyes stared up at him, "Your friends…" she froze all of sudden and pushed him away gently. "Your friends are here." Instantly she grabbed his hand and they were in sector 5, the room was empty, but a hallway led to where his friends would soon appear. The white room began moving shifting in to close the way and devirtualize anyone against a ceiling or wall. A gush of wind blew from before Odd and Rose, and forcing their hair back. Unbraided white hair blew behind Rose before flashing brown again. Odd's eyes widened and he grabbed a strand of her hair.

"How? How are you doing that? Why is your hair flashing brown?"

She smiled. "One day, I'll show you, but until then that will remain my little secret." Neither noticed the Lyoko gang running up when they leaned closer to each other. Rose's green eyes fluttered close as Odd leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Odd!" Yelled Ulrich. "Get away from him!" The samurai charged toward Rose and Odd just as they looked up at him.

As soon as Rose saw him charging she jumped in front of Odd and pulled out both of her knives which instantly turned into two swords. Easily, she blocked him and pushed against her swords, making Ulrich fall backward. Her green eyes flashed from violet to red. "I won't let you hurt either of us!" She told him. She turned to look at Odd before jumping back and landing next to him. "Go Odd." She ordered.

Slowly Odd walked forward to his friends and stood by them. "I'll see you soon, right Rose?"

A sad smile came to her face before she nodded slightly. She turned away from them and as soon as she turned, her hair became brown for all to say before turning back to the white color. "I'll see you soon, Odd." She whispered.

**A/N: Okay guys! That has to be one of the longest chapters I've typed since who knows when!!! Please R&R or I may just have to work on a different chapter!!! Lol . I'm kind of kidding, kind of not. I do have another story I DO want to work on, but I think I can wrap this one up in a few more chapters!!! =) R&R peeps!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter! . Wish more of you would R&R! . My inspiration is literally going down the toilet since I get one review every chapter, but…I guess it's better than nothing! Thank you reviewers! =) Oh and guess what! We're on chapter 7!**

**Odd Falls for X.A.N.A.**

**Chapter 7: Trouble in the Real World**

"Odd?" Ulrich was standing before his best friend in the virtualization chamber. "Come on, let's go."

The blonde haired boy was sitting on the floor of the virtualization tube. His mind was racing from the things he had been informed of, for one Rose was X.A.N.A., and X.A.N.A. was a human. X.A.N.A. was not a creation by Hopper, but by Hopper's brother which he still didn't have a name for. Still there were things he did not understand. "Why is Rose holding Hopper hostage?"

A set of green eyes turned to look at him. "What did you say Odd? We need to go back to the dorms before someone realizes we're gone." Aelita turned away, but she was doing her best to not question what happened back on Lyoko with Rose. She desperately wanted to know what happened, and especially, if Rose was going to let her father go. Instead, she continued to go to the elevator.

Odd stood and began his question again, "Why is Rose holding your father as a prisoner, Aelita? She basically told me that she respected-"

"Shut up Odd!" Aelita yelled. "I don't want to hear what that person said! She's probably X.A.N.A. in disguise, for all you know, this could be a trap!"

It was then that the pain of realization and virtualization hit him. Odd doubled over in pain. "Wh-what…" He fell to forward, losing consciousness as Ulrich caught him and look at Aelita in surprise.

"What's wrong with him?" Yumi asked. "Why did he just pass out?"

Jeremy's voice came over the intercom, "You guys I think Odd caught a virus from staying in Lyoko too long and for being in parts that we've never even in. Put him back in, and I'll have to figure out the kinks."

All eyes went to Odd's form, their friend could be in trouble from just being back in Lyoko. Slowly, Ulrich placed Odd in the virtualization cylinder before backing away from his body. "See you soon, dude." He let Aelita take the place of the next cylinder, "We'll cover for you two. Good luck."

The pink haired girl nodded. "Thanks."

Slowly, the virtualization program began as Aelita and Odd were moved to Lyoko, where the process of ridding Odd of the virus would soon begin.

**Lyoko**

Rose pulled up screens before her, showing the sectors of Lyoko, including the ones she made. "Nothing to worry about…for now." She whispered mostly to herself. "Which sector should I crumble first?"

An image of an older man stood next to her, he had grey hair and wore glasses along with a lab coat. "Don't forget the costs of doing this, Rose. You'll lose power for a short time to the point you won't be able to control these beasts."

She nodded. "I know, but if I don't disappear, you won't be free. The longer I don't have power, the easier you can leave, and I can easily erase these monsters before I do such things…" She pointed at a sector of a bedroom, Rose had made it from a memory of her's. Taking the picture, she crumbled it. "I think I can do maybe two more."

The man pulled his hands behind his back. "Are you sure, Rose? You could hurt yourself and others," he suddenly waves his hand and all the screens came to the desert sector where Aelita was walking while she supported Odd with her shoulder.

"Odd…" Rose gasped. "What happened to him?"

…...

Aelita and Odd continued to walk slowly to the tower. "Aelita…" stated Odd, his voice was barely a whisper, and it seemed as if he was just getting worse. "What's wrong with me?" The pain was apparent in his voice.

Aelita wanted so bad to just ignore him for what he had been talking about earlier, but it didn't seem possible. Her friend was in pain, so there was no possible way for her to ignore him. And why would she? "Jeremy thinks you caught a virus from being in Lyoko for too long or maybe from going to some other sectors with Rose." She continued walking as she talked, trying to get to the next sector as soon as she could, "It's possible that the sectors that Rose made, well they could be contaminated with a virus that X.A.N.A. has used before, like the dying from music, remember?" _Maybe I can just remind him of all those times to get his mind off the pain._ "It could be that when X.A.N.A. used such things, well Rose probably contains them in sectors and maybe she decided-"

Odd instantly pulled away from Aelita. He wasn't going to stand by and listen to his friend talk badly about his newer friend, even if he had known the other longer. "Rose would never do that to me!" Odd exclaimed. The pain had subsided for that one moment, to him. "Rose wouldn't hurt me! She trusts me and I think I-" Odd collapsed on the ground. He held his stomach and screamed in agony. "Make it stop! Make it stop! Please!" He gasped.

…..

Rose stared at the screen. "Is it because I kept him here too long? Did I keep him in Lyoko for too long?" Her eyes looked straight at Hopper. "What do I do Uncle?"

The grey haired man's eyes looked at the screen intensely. At first, Rose thought he was watching his daughter to which wouldn't surprise her, but she wasn't exactly sure if he was. His voice startled her when he finally spoke, "Poisoning. The air in one of your created rooms, like the first one, could have possibly not have been made correctly. Lyoko is like reality, and since your mind is in the game, you don't know you're breathing, but you are. Your mind is immensely in the game, so you can't tell, but people like Odd, can. They breathe fine air-"

"I don't need a long, drawn out explanation on how things work!" Rose was exasperated. "How can I save him? How do I get the poison out?"

Hopper sighed, _She will never listen._ "With what energy you have left here, go to him, and draw it out. You'll be drained afterward since you used some energy to delete part of Lyoko that only you have access to. Be careful, Rose."

Rose nodded before she disappeared to where they were.

Hopper only shook his head. "Anna, you should see your child. Her world seems to be controlled by your husband's anger and her own hate, but now it seems as if it's beginning to change."

….

There was a bright flash before Aelita. The light pushed her away, making her fall back on her backside. "No!" She gasped as she scrambled to get back, but the sight before her made her freeze.

A familiar figure was in the light with Odd, but it seemed as if a part of the digital world had disappeared and had become the real world. It was a bubble of the real world which made Aelita gasp. "Jeremy, you should see what she did. A bubble…of the real world."

"Impossible!" Jeremy said for her to hear.

…

Odd cracked his eyes open, a blinding light was before his face. "Where am I?" He whispered. "The hospital?"

"Kind of, it's more like the only place I could conjure up to get the poison out of your body." A girl with brown hair and a red streak was standing next to him. "Uncle said that I may have not done some of my first creations right…so you got sick." A frown came to her face and her green eyes. "This is all my fault Odd!"

The blonde with purple didn't even seem to notice the green eyes that were starting to brim with tears, instead it was, "You're human…"

Rose looked down at herself, "I'm not exactly sure how I accomplished this…I don't even know what I would like now." She looked up at him and suddenly, her teary green eyes became dull. "Odd…I'm sure this bubble or reality is going to pop soon, as soon as it does, I need you to leave Lyoko as soon as it happens."

Odd watched as the reality he was seeing slowly started to fade back into Lyoko. The girl he had seen and found was Rose instantly turned back into the digital character he had met her as, but as soon as the reality was gone, so was she. He stood before a confused Aelita.

"What just happened?" Aelita asked before they were devirtualized by Jeremy.

**A/N: Alright you guys, I finally got this chapter done _...took some time to write it…**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter =D! Right now, I'm on my way back home from Alabama, yay! Anyway, we're on chapter 8! Here we go!**

**Odd Falls for X.A.N.A.**

**Chapter 8: More to the Story**

The bell rang for class. All were present minus the usual, the Lyoko gang. For the past few days the gang had stayed at the factory, keeping things under control since Rose had gone missing. Odd was a nonstop pest since he had been devirtualized and brought back to the real world. His body was still weak from the strange sickness that Lyoko had caused, but he continued to pace around the virtualization room. Jeremy had been working some kinks out of programming, but he was trying to figure out why none of them could be virtualized on Lyoko. Aelita was helping him out, pointing out which program was holding them back, but also this program was linked to everything and even she had a feeling that there was only one person that could get rid of it, Rose.

Odd had explained to all of them what had happened on Lyoko with Rose leaving out minor details, the ones involving X.A.N.A. and her father. As much as Odd did cover up the fact that she was X.A.N.A., he couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

It was during those few days that Jeremy was scanning Lyoko for trouble, but that's all he saw. Tanks and all of X.A.N.A.'s other monsters were causing havoc. There were so many that he had eventually lost count in the first sector with 150 monsters. "Could it be that X.A.N.A. is holding us back because of Rose? Or because his best subordinate helped the enemy?" Ulrich eventually questioned. "Are you really telling us everything, Odd?"

None of them heard any objections from Odd, since he had decided to keep his mouth shut until he could get back into Lyoko and find Rose; but it was getting too much for him. "I need to get on Lyoko!" He walked back into the elevator before going back down to the virtualization chamber and stepped into a tube. "Try it Jeremy!"

Nothing happened, but at the same time something had happened because he heard a gasp from Aelita. "An activated tower, in the ice sector."

Odd stood his ground, before the machine just started working. "Virtualization!" Odd whispered.

**Lyoko**

Odd landed on his feet with ease as he looked around the ice region, he could already see the active tower with an army of monsters. "How do I get there?" But as he asked the question, he saw her. "Rose…" He gasped. Odd started running toward her, taking as many monsters out as he could. "Rose!" He yelled, to get her attention.

It all happened in slow motion. Odd was running toward Rose, but when she turned to look at him, he froze. Red eyes stared right through him, the glint was deadly, dangerous, murderous. Strands of white hair had fallen into her face. His dream came back to him, the girl with short hair, holding her bloody arm, but the face wasn't the same. Rose's eyes weren't pleading for help, her eyes were deadly. Five monsters went down in an instant, and then she was coming for him. She was in front of him faster than she had taken down those five monsters around her. She held her sword next to her before lifting it and slicing…

Odd flinched, but when he looked down he saw that the blade wasn't touching him, instead it took out a monster. "Odd…" she whispered. Hesitantly, she pointed her sword toward the tower. "I'm too weak to come out physically. Go!"

He hugged the red eyed girl before taking off in a run toward the tower. He ran pass the monsters, hitting them with his arrows if he could. It felt like he was going on complete adrenaline, and maybe he was; but his goal was to reach the one he needed to talk to, the one he needed to be with at that moment.

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long, and yea it's another cliffy .….don't kill me? But at least you got your chapter XP! Lol! Hope you liked it! R&R!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter! Sorry that I've been taking so long to update. I've been kind of busy with college and work _ . On to chapter 9!**

**Odd Falls for X.A.N.A.**

**Chapter 9: So it has come**

Jeremy's mouth dropped. Why would the virtualization process work when Aelita and he couldn't get it to work? Why now? "Ulrich! Yumi! Get to the virtualization room and fast!"

"I'll go to, Jeremy."

The blonde side-glanced toward the pink princess, as Odd would have put it. "I know you need to, but I would prefer you to stay here, Aelita."

Aelita smiled and suddenly kissed him on the cheek before running off to join Ulrich and Yumi. "I'll be fine!"

The elevator went down towards the virtualization room and the three entered the tubes. "All ready here, Jeremy!" Ulrich called. They were determined and ready to help Odd, but their reasons may have been in the wrong.

**Lyoko**

Odd struggled his way to the tower, resolving that Rose needed him. _I'm coming!_ He thought as he shot another arrow and missing. He just needed them to get out of his way, he just needed to get to Rose, he just needed . . .A laser hit him in the torso, causing him to cry out. Only once had he felt so much pain. "Rose!" He cried out, trying to ignore the pain, trying to get to her. Jumping over monsters, trying to avoid the attacks they threw at him.

The tower was only a few feet away when he heard Jeremy yell, "Odd! You only have ten life points left!"

Purple eyes were wide at the sound of the genius friend in the Lyoko group. A small smile came to his face as he nodded, "Okay Einstein!" Odd shot off a few more arrows, hoping for more of a distraction than being able to hit anything. With those last shots he ran to the tower, managing to go in as a crab shot. Ripples came across the base of the tower, and there she was.

….

Jeremy had managed to send the others a little ways off from the tower, from the barrage of monsters. "Head twenty degrees northeast and you'll hit the tower. Odd is in the tower, safe for now. If those monsters manage to knock the tower down then we may lose him!"

The Lyoko warriors nodded in sync before heading to their destination.

The three stopped at the edge of a cliff, "There are too many." Yumi whispered.

Aelita and Ulrich could only nod, for they were that astonished.

**The Tower**

Odd bent down to the girl he knew and was coming to love. White hair was sprawled on the floor, unbraided, and untampered with, above her kneeled a man, Hopper. The man looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Odd," he spoke, "she was trying to get rid of her sectors…but everything went out of control."

The problem was set before him and a solution seemed impossible to come up with.

Odd was shocked; his eyes were weary of the situation and of the man before him. "What can I…"

The older man smiled once more, but it was sad. "We can only wait for her to regenerate. It could days, or weeks, or months…but if she doesn't wake soon all of you could be in danger. Her programs make it to where none of you can feel pain." He sighed. "But it seems that everything that she has brought up is either down or out of control."

"But I thought-"

"That it was created by me?" Hopper shook his head. "I helped her create them, but other than that," he shrugged, "she had to make them."

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long. You know how when you get older things just seem to become a rush to do, ya know, things. Well here is your long awaited chapter!**


End file.
